It Was How You Say Cool
by Ledophole
Summary: Well, minna once again I have come out with an AU fic. This one pairs 16 and 18. Weird Huh? Well, they do not get together without some drama and problems. You have to read if you want to know more. Kudasia if you review.
1. Default Chapter Title

****

It Was How You Say Cool

Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ so do not sue me. 

Warnings: There is going to be a lot of cursing in both languages and there is going to be rape. 

Ossu, minna. Saa, it seems that in the process of me writing Vegitasai Angels, a new idea came to me. And since I cannot ignore, brainstorms of ideas, I have to write this one out before I post chapter 3 of Vegitasai Angels. I have put together a match that I have never seen together before. 

I do not know if you minna realized this, but don't 16 and 18 look like a cute couple? I have never seen them paired together, so that is why I am doing it. I am supposed to bring the readers unusual and different fics so here is a different one. 16 protected 18 with his life and he said he enjoyed being with her those minutes when her brother and Piccolo and Cell were fighting. Doesn't that tell you something? 

I also noticed that several times when Cell was looking at 18 that he liked his lips and looked at her nasty like. (Sound like a little kid doesn't it?) Anyway, decided to move into that relationship more. Well, if you do not like this and you wanna flame me, then could you email the flame to me? I do not want it in the reviews. Kudasia to those who review.

18's POV

I could not believe this was happening to me. How could I be part of this monster? How could this monster want me? This defiling creature that gave me these nasty looks and did his lips in that lewd way when he looked at me? 

I looked over at 16 and noticed the way he was looking at me. His eyes were devoid of any emotion except anger and fear. Was it possible that he was scared? He had just told me seconds ago that he and Cell had the same amount of strength, was there something that he was not telling me? I hoped not. 

I knew that Cell was a devious creature. It was obvious in the way that he had crept up on 17. Oh, 17. How I missed you. I want to kill that creature. Kami, how I want to kill that horrible creature. I had always hated Jero for his evilness. 

I had been programmed to be evil too, but I just wanted to be mean, not take away people's freedom and make them slaves and use their lives as away to make myself powerful. This creature however wanted to take life and just abuse it to benefit him and take away the beauty of the earth. 

I had not understood, at first why 16 had been mad when we had scared away the birds when we had been fighting, now I understood why. It was because life was beautiful and to take it and just destroy it for no purpose was wrong. I never wanted to be like that. 

16's POV

This is not right is what I am thinking. This evil thing called Cell wants to take away people freedom so that he can become powerful and do what with the power? There will be no one to fight, and if he becomes like a god whom will he rule over? He will have killed everyone. 

What he did to 17 was wrong. No one should die like that. I must fight him to save this earth and to protect 18. She is very beautiful and I would miss her if she were sucked up. Yes, I will admit to myself that she is beautiful and I do not want anything bad to happen to her. 

I hate the way he looks at her, like she is a cattle on display for his liking. No, I do not appreciate his looks at her body, like he owns it and he can do whatever he likes with it. I have to stop him no matter what. 

Cell's POV

Ah, yes, she is very beautiful. I do not have to take her whole body in through my tail to gain the power to my full form; no I can just take some of her energy. Yes, that is what I will do. 

I like the way she looks scared when I lick my lips. She does not know how beautiful she is, how desirable. Her innocence to the world of life astonishes me. Jero must have picked her specially. 

She views her power as a protection against danger, but it will do her no good now, against me. Ha, I will relish her face when she feels the pain I will extinguish on her. 

18's POV 

There is only one word to describe the feeling that I am feeling while I am looking at Cell: HATE. That has to be the word. Yes, I hate him and I cannot stand the thought that he has taken my brother and taken his life away. 17 loved life and to take such a precious thing from someone like that is horrible. I must revenge my brother for the sake of my conscience I have to do something to avenge him. 

We should have run away when 16 told us to, then non-of this would have happened. 17 would not be gone and I would not have this curtain of pain over me. I am going to kill Cell, or self-destruct doing it. I do not want 16 fighting my fight this is not his battle. I will not let Cell become strong because I did not do what I was supposed to do; I will even become good if it gives me the chance to kick Cell's ass. 

Cell's POV

Why does she have that look on her face? The look of a wild lioness on the prowl ready to kill someone that has hurt her cub? She could not be planning to do something that would be suicide. If she comes after me then I will not have to exert extra energy to go and fight her, she cannot win and her efforts will be futile. 

I cannot wait until she makes her move I will relish the effort she puts toward it.

16's POV

There is a certain tension in the air between the two. I hope that she does not do anything that would be detrimental to her health, I would not forgive myself if something bad happened to her, it would be all my fault, it is already fault that 17 is gone, I do not need another life on my conscience. The fact that, that monster took someone's life for no reason at all is horrible, even I do not want to take anyone's life, except Goku's and the only reason I want to do that is because I was programmed to do it. I must stop Cell, no matter what.

Cell's POV

It is time to make my move. Her fear is turning me on and I cannot hold this any longer. I will enjoy making her my pleasure slave. 

Cell charged at 16 and 16 put his fist to defend himself. They were evenly matched so 16 had to distract him to get any advantage. It worked and 16 soon smashed Cell into the ground. Knowing that Cell was not dead 16 turned quickly to tell 18 to go away so that would not be a chance that Cell could do anything to absorb 18. This gave Cell the chance that he needed to sneak an attack to 16. 

Cell blew a hole in 16's stomach and 18 watched in horror and 16 slumped down and did not get up. He yelled for her to go and she still did not leave. She wanted to help him and in the process of running to 16, totally forgetting about Cell, when he appeared in front of her. 

16's POV

How could I be so foolish as to distract myself and let that monster get to me? Now he will get her and this planet will be destroyed. And it is all because of me.

My stomach! My circuits feel as if they are fried beyond compare. I must regenerate quickly so that at least I can give one more attempt to save her. But what is this darkness that I am not seeing? Why can I not see them? Why can I not . . . 

18's POV 

Shit, how could I forget that he was here? Do not worry I shout to him, I am coming. How can I get past this monster? I do not know but I have to try. 

18 begins to hit Cell, he laughs at her attempts. She begins to stop and steps back. 

18's POV 

I am going to self-destruct. That is the only way for the earth to be safe, I just hope that 16 will be safe. Why does he just laugh when I tell him this; I hate his laugh. It is full of contempt and hate, as if her knows that there is nothing that can stop his murderous reign. 

Cell's POV

The fun of what I am going to do. If she tries to blow up I will stop her, I tell her. The look on her face is priceless. I think it is time for her to know the things of this cruel world.

Cell proceeds to slam 18 into the ground and slap her across the face. 18 lands back down on the ground; her body hurting from the force of the blow. 

18's POV

Why does he not just kill me? Why does he torture me like this?

Cell has been swatting 18 around like a fly and laughing at her attempts to stop him and get up. She has thrown at him several times now blasts of ki and he has just swatted them away. Getting so close to her face every time she tries to get up, that it looks like he is going to kiss her. But every time he hits her into the ground. 

Cell's POV

I tire of this. When I tell her this she looks at me and smirks. She gives me the smart comment of how I am the one that is fighting and this pushes me off the edge. 

I had thought that maybe if I saw her dirty then I would not want her, but no. I mean it would not have mattered to me. I would feel better if I just sucked her whole body up; yet no. My body would feel the injustice of never having those heaving breasts that are going up and down slowly from her fighting, squirm under them. 

Yes, I have decided to have my way with her, and in front of her little android boyfriend even though he is not awoke.

Little one do you know how pretty you are to me, I ask her. 

She snarls at me and looks at me with so much contempt that if eyes had such power I would be nothing now. And yet her eyes do not have such power and so I am still here. 

I slam into her lithe body with force. 

18's POV

Why does he have to go throw me around? And now he has me in the ground, why is that? 

He leers at me and once again tells me how pretty I am. Why does he not kill me like he did my brother? Then my brain clicks. No I tell him, not with me you won't and not with anyone else.

I charge up with a new revigoration, despite my battered circuits, despite my tired mind, despite the disgust I feel at what he wants to do to me, and what he will do to me if I fail. 

He just batted me away again, as if I am fly and am nothing but a nuisance to him. If I am a nuisance than why does he not just kill me? Why does he torture me and then make me think that he is going to do nasty things to me? Why? 

Cell fires a ki that burns 18's skin, but does not hurt her. She falls on the ground and it does not look like she is going to get back up. He begins to stare over her, as he looks her body up and down. 

The lecherous thoughts that are running through his head are about to come through in a not so pleasant way. He pulls her up off the ground by her hair and makes her standup. She does so, nevertheless, she is weak and she sags as she tries to support her weight. 

Her rakes his cold fingers across her face as he tries to decide in his mind how to torture her and make her scream more. Her skin, despite the coolness underneath it from the metal, is teddy bear soft. His hands as they drift roughly across her face, scratch her skin ever so lightly.

He likes the way she is shuddering, the fear in her eyes. She has felt fear few times in her life, and he can see the way it unnerves her. Makes her want to scream and cry for help.

His hands and fingers travel from her face to her neck and stop when they get to the little indention on her neck. He pushes his hand in that little hole, causing pain in her body and making a strangled cry appear from her collapsing throat. 

As she tries to move out from under that pressure, his tale comes from behind his green wings. He sticks the pointy part at the center of her back, threatening her to move. 

Her throat hurts and she feels herself becoming light headed, but she does not move. If the move would kill then she would move, but no, Cell knows that she would make a move that would kill her and does not stick that pointy pun anywhere that would kill her. He just points it in the lower left corner of her spine. She does not move because she does not want to become paralyzed. His tail is in a position to do that if she moves awkwardly and she does not want to be crippled the rest of her life.

Her skin begins to have faint sparks underneath them and he releases the hold he has of her. He does not want her circuits to burst from the pressure, not before he has his way that is. 

She gulps in the air, as he releases her throat. Jero had made them so that they could hold their breaths for almost 24 hours, but her circuits had suffered from the point he had been holding on her throat. Her trachea had been blocked and the pain has been hard to bear. 

He looks her over once again and grabs a hold of the shirt that she had taken from Goku's house. She had actually liked that shirt and wanted to complain to him about the careless way in which he was handing it. 

He looks her in the face and smiles at her, this is going to show you 18, how you were meant to be apart of me, no matter how I make you apart of me. I could not make your brother apart of me this way because that would have been disgusting, but you will be the one who enjoys this way, at least you will not die. 

She looks at him shaken by his words. How could he be so revolting as to say those words? Why should she be happy about what he is about to do to her? Why can she not be dead? She has not time to reflect on these questions as his tail comes around to the front of her chest. 

Cell points his tail end at the top of her chest, leading 18 to think that he is going to kill her instead of raping her, yet, she has been mislead. He takes his tail point and brings it down on her shirt. Tearing it down the middle. He moves his tail quickly across the upper part of her body, even though she does not feel or hear a single tear across her shirt. 3 seconds later, her shirt falls off, leaving her in her bra. Her bra does not fit correctly, being that she borrowed and of Goku's wife's bra, since hers had been scorched. Goku's wife's bra is too small and makes her breast look like they will pop out. 

Satisfied with his disposal of the shirt, Cell looks over to see if 16 is awake yet, so that he can witness this too. To Cell's disappointment, 16 is still knocked out, and is not aware of what is going on. Cell wants him to witness this, so dropping 18 to the ground, he commands her to go and fix 16, to go and make him conscience. 

Snarling but relieved that she has been let go of by Cell, 18 goes to 16. 

18's POV

I tried calling him, but he still will not wake up. Fix his circuitry that green bastard tells me. So I look at the hole in 16's stomach and put my hand there. I begin to put together some of his wires. I melt a green wire together with a beige one and hope that this will wake him up. It works, to my disappointment. I get up from my crouched position, to see his eyes following me up. 

He blushes as he relies that I do not have a shirt on, and he looks away. I assure him that it is okay that he looks at me; then I hug him. 

16's POV 

She is hugging, me as if seeking comfort from. I move my arms and am about to hug her back when suddenly she is gone, I look around to see her struggling in the air with Cell holding her. 

How could I have let my guard down like that? I let he get taken away again. Watch, Cell calls to me. I look up to see him take her bra off. He slowly begins to descend to the ground. She is desperately trying to cover herself, but he pulls her arms behind her back. 

She how I will degrade her before you he says to me. Look at her breast, he demands me. I only look in her eyes and I see her embarrassment, so I look away. If you do not look at me he says I will kill her. But then she yells, do not look, let him kill me. I would rather die than go through this. 

Never mind, Cell tells me. It does not matter if you look at her or not, I will do what I am here to do anyway. 

I close my eyes and begin to slowly, but hurriedly gather my energy. 

Cell throws 18 on the ground. Moving his tail in that fast way again, he glides his tail across her pants this time. Her pants fall away revealing her underway, but other than that leaving her naked. Not satisfied until she is completely naked, Cell raises a burning ki that melts away her clothes. 

Cell, not needing to take off any clothes, begins to growl. A new member between his legs pops up, something that was not there before. 

Looking over at 16, Cell notices that he is not looking and calls out to him. Teasing him and making lewd comments about 18. never noticing that 16's ki is rising. 

Cell thinking something over in his mind looks down at 18. Whipping his tail around faster than the eye can see, he impales it in her left breast. Her cry of pain is excruciatingly painful to the ears, but more painful to the heart. 

You can hear the pain and the agony and the cry of death in it. The 2 would have noticed 16 flinch if they had been pay attention. 

18's POV

The pain . . . ! Ghuuu!!! (2) I wish. . . I wish. . . I wish. . . someone would kill me. 

16's POV

How could he? HOW COULD HE??!!

Cell's POV

The power, * The Power*. It is exhilarating. What is that foolish android screaming about? No matter, I will keep her around. She screams rather enticingly.

18's POV

I am not supposed to cry am I? No, androids do not have tears come out of their eyes. 

16 is slowly rising, having built enough power to do what he has to do. He reaches in his stomach and pulls out a small box. Rising ki in his hand he puts it in the box. Running down his face while he is doing this, is what humans would call tears. 16 does not call it that, he calls it circuit fluid. He wipes it away with his hands.

Cell has taken his tail out of 18's breast. It is not shrunken like Piccolo's arm was, no it looks not different, but 18's face looks different. She is pale and she has a look of shock on her face. She is blinking, but doing nothing else to her body. 

Cell bends down and presses his member at the entrance of 18's hole. (2) Laughing at her expression he looks at her and trying to be funny, asks her any last request. She looks him square in the eye and though shaken, asks him to write her a postcard from hell. 

Cell furious at her insolence gets ready to impale her when he feels a hole in his back. Rolling off 18, he feels something get put in that hole. He feels the hole get melted together, and he tries to get up; however he is kicked to the ground. He blows another hole in his stomach, trying to get the box out. He knew immediately what it was. 

By blowing the hole in his stomach, Cell blew up the little box, causing him to blow up. Every last nucleus of every cell in his body is torched. 

18 and 16 watch him scream as he is blown away. 16 protects 18 with his body, not wanting her to suffer anymore pain. 

16 looks at 18. he wants to tell her how much he cares and how much he wanted to help sooner. But instead he says:

"Did I tell you how much I enjoyed being with you?"

"No." she says weakly. 

"The time, it was how you say cool." And 16 breathing his last words collapses against 18. His chip had been burned during the explosion and he could not live with it gone. 

"NOOOOO, no. . . no . . . no . . ." 18 begins to cry. Everyone gone, her brother and the man she had fell in love with in a very short time. 

"Yes 16, I had an *it was how you say cool time* too." She replies to his broken body in between her gasping rasps of pain, hurt and fear.

Well, minna, how was it? I had had thought of 16 and 18 from the first time that I saw them together, so I hope that you faithful Kuririn and Trunks who pair 18 with them are not mad with me, and if you are, SO. 

I have changed my mind minna, I do not think that I will finish Vegitasai Angels, I am not into the fic as much as I thought I would be. Let me know what you think of it and maybe I will finish Vegitasai Angels. 

Um, I do not know if there will be a sequel to this fic, it all depends on how many reviews I get, and what everyone says. 

These are the notes for the 1 and 2 I typed in the story:

(1) I did not know what to call it, because I do not usually write lemons this far the explain in detail what happens. If you have some suggestions that I could use to think of a better name, then email it to me. 

(2) The Ghuuu sound that she makes, I do not know if you all know what it sound like. If you try to growl like Vegita and in the middle of growling you sorta change it to a sob mixed with a growl, you should get it. 

Kudos, to those who review. Ja. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

It Was How You Say Cool

Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ so do not sue me. 

Warnings: There is going to be a lot of cursing in both languages and there is going to be rape. 

Ossu, minna. Saa, it seems that in the process of me writing Vegitasai Angels, a new idea came to me. And since I cannot ignore, brainstorms of ideas, I have to write this one out before I post chapter 3 of Vegitasai Angels. I have put together a match that I have never seen together before. 

I do not know if you minna realized this, but don't 16 and 18 look like a cute couple? I have never seen them paired together, so that is why I am doing it. I am supposed to bring the readers unusual and different fics so here is a different one. 16 protected 18 with his life and he said he enjoyed being with her those minutes when her brother and Piccolo and Cell were fighting. Doesn't that tell you something? 

I also noticed that several times when Cell was looking at 18 that he liked his lips and looked at her nasty like. (Sound like a little kid doesn't it?) Anyway, decided to move into that relationship more. Well, if you do not like this and you wanna flame me, then could you email the flame to me? I do not want it in the reviews. Kudasia to those who review.

18's POV

I could not believe this was happening to me. How could I be part of this monster? How could this monster want me? This defiling creature that gave me these nasty looks and did his lips in that lewd way when he looked at me? 

I looked over at 16 and noticed the way he was looking at me. His eyes were devoid of any emotion except anger and fear. Was it possible that he was scared? He had just told me seconds ago that he and Cell had the same amount of strength, was there something that he was not telling me? I hoped not. 

I knew that Cell was a devious creature. It was obvious in the way that he had crept up on 17. Oh, 17. How I missed you. I want to kill that creature. Kami, how I want to kill that horrible creature. I had always hated Jero for his evilness. 

I had been programmed to be evil too, but I just wanted to be mean, not take away people's freedom and make them slaves and use their lives as away to make myself powerful. This creature however wanted to take life and just abuse it to benefit him and take away the beauty of the earth. 

I had not understood, at first why 16 had been mad when we had scared away the birds when we had been fighting, now I understood why. It was because life was beautiful and to take it and just destroy it for no purpose was wrong. I never wanted to be like that. 

16's POV

This is not right is what I am thinking. This evil thing called Cell wants to take away people freedom so that he can become powerful and do what with the power? There will be no one to fight, and if he becomes like a god whom will he rule over? He will have killed everyone. 

What he did to 17 was wrong. No one should die like that. I must fight him to save this earth and to protect 18. She is very beautiful and I would miss her if she were sucked up. Yes, I will admit to myself that she is beautiful and I do not want anything bad to happen to her. 

I hate the way he looks at her, like she is a cattle on display for his liking. No, I do not appreciate his looks at her body, like he owns it and he can do whatever he likes with it. I have to stop him no matter what. 

Cell's POV

Ah, yes, she is very beautiful. I do not have to take her whole body in through my tail to gain the power to my full form; no I can just take some of her energy. Yes, that is what I will do. 

I like the way she looks scared when I lick my lips. She does not know how beautiful she is, how desirable. Her innocence to the world of life astonishes me. Jero must have picked her specially. 

She views her power as a protection against danger, but it will do her no good now, against me. Ha, I will relish her face when she feels the pain I will extinguish on her. 

18's POV 

There is only one word to describe the feeling that I am feeling while I am looking at Cell: HATE. That has to be the word. Yes, I hate him and I cannot stand the thought that he has taken my brother and taken his life away. 17 loved life and to take such a precious thing from someone like that is horrible. I must revenge my brother for the sake of my conscience I have to do something to avenge him. 

We should have run away when 16 told us to, then non-of this would have happened. 17 would not be gone and I would not have this curtain of pain over me. I am going to kill Cell, or self-destruct doing it. I do not want 16 fighting my fight this is not his battle. I will not let Cell become strong because I did not do what I was supposed to do; I will even become good if it gives me the chance to kick Cell's ass. 

Cell's POV

Why does she have that look on her face? The look of a wild lioness on the prowl ready to kill someone that has hurt her cub? She could not be planning to do something that would be suicide. If she comes after me then I will not have to exert extra energy to go and fight her, she cannot win and her efforts will be futile. 

I cannot wait until she makes her move I will relish the effort she puts toward it.

16's POV

There is a certain tension in the air between the two. I hope that she does not do anything that would be detrimental to her health, I would not forgive myself if something bad happened to her, it would be all my fault, it is already fault that 17 is gone, I do not need another life on my conscience. The fact that, that monster took someone's life for no reason at all is horrible, even I do not want to take anyone's life, except Goku's and the only reason I want to do that is because I was programmed to do it. I must stop Cell, no matter what.

Cell's POV

It is time to make my move. Her fear is turning me on and I cannot hold this any longer. I will enjoy making her my pleasure slave. 

Cell charged at 16 and 16 put his fist to defend himself. They were evenly matched so 16 had to distract him to get any advantage. It worked and 16 soon smashed Cell into the ground. Knowing that Cell was not dead 16 turned quickly to tell 18 to go away so that would not be a chance that Cell could do anything to absorb 18. This gave Cell the chance that he needed to sneak an attack to 16. 

Cell blew a hole in 16's stomach and 18 watched in horror and 16 slumped down and did not get up. He yelled for her to go and she still did not leave. She wanted to help him and in the process of running to 16, totally forgetting about Cell, when he appeared in front of her. 

16's POV

How could I be so foolish as to distract myself and let that monster get to me? Now he will get her and this planet will be destroyed. And it is all because of me.

My stomach! My circuits feel as if they are fried beyond compare. I must regenerate quickly so that at least I can give one more attempt to save her. But what is this darkness that I am not seeing? Why can I not see them? Why can I not . . . 

18's POV 

Shit, how could I forget that he was here? Do not worry I shout to him, I am coming. How can I get past this monster? I do not know but I have to try. 

18 begins to hit Cell, he laughs at her attempts. She begins to stop and steps back. 

18's POV 

I am going to self-destruct. That is the only way for the earth to be safe, I just hope that 16 will be safe. Why does he just laugh when I tell him this; I hate his laugh. It is full of contempt and hate, as if her knows that there is nothing that can stop his murderous reign. 

Cell's POV

The fun of what I am going to do. If she tries to blow up I will stop her, I tell her. The look on her face is priceless. I think it is time for her to know the things of this cruel world.

Cell proceeds to slam 18 into the ground and slap her across the face. 18 lands back down on the ground; her body hurting from the force of the blow. 

18's POV

Why does he not just kill me? Why does he torture me like this?

Cell has been swatting 18 around like a fly and laughing at her attempts to stop him and get up. She has thrown at him several times now blasts of ki and he has just swatted them away. Getting so close to her face every time she tries to get up, that it looks like he is going to kiss her. But every time he hits her into the ground. 

Cell's POV

I tire of this. When I tell her this she looks at me and smirks. She gives me the smart comment of how I am the one that is fighting and this pushes me off the edge. 

I had thought that maybe if I saw her dirty then I would not want her, but no. I mean it would not have mattered to me. I would feel better if I just sucked her whole body up; yet no. My body would feel the injustice of never having those heaving breasts that are going up and down slowly from her fighting, squirm under them. 

Yes, I have decided to have my way with her, and in front of her little android boyfriend even though he is not awoke.

Little one do you know how pretty you are to me, I ask her. 

She snarls at me and looks at me with so much contempt that if eyes had such power I would be nothing now. And yet her eyes do not have such power and so I am still here. 

I slam into her lithe body with force. 

18's POV

Why does he have to go throw me around? And now he has me in the ground, why is that? 

He leers at me and once again tells me how pretty I am. Why does he not kill me like he did my brother? Then my brain clicks. No I tell him, not with me you won't and not with anyone else.

I charge up with a new revigoration, despite my battered circuits, despite my tired mind, despite the disgust I feel at what he wants to do to me, and what he will do to me if I fail. 

He just batted me away again, as if I am fly and am nothing but a nuisance to him. If I am a nuisance than why does he not just kill me? Why does he torture me and then make me think that he is going to do nasty things to me? Why? 

Cell fires a ki that burns 18's skin, but does not hurt her. She falls on the ground and it does not look like she is going to get back up. He begins to stare over her, as he looks her body up and down. 

The lecherous thoughts that are running through his head are about to come through in a not so pleasant way. He pulls her up off the ground by her hair and makes her standup. She does so, nevertheless, she is weak and she sags as she tries to support her weight. 

Her rakes his cold fingers across her face as he tries to decide in his mind how to torture her and make her scream more. Her skin, despite the coolness underneath it from the metal, is teddy bear soft. His hands as they drift roughly across her face, scratch her skin ever so lightly.

He likes the way she is shuddering, the fear in her eyes. She has felt fear few times in her life, and he can see the way it unnerves her. Makes her want to scream and cry for help.

His hands and fingers travel from her face to her neck and stop when they get to the little indention on her neck. He pushes his hand in that little hole, causing pain in her body and making a strangled cry appear from her collapsing throat. 

As she tries to move out from under that pressure, his tale comes from behind his green wings. He sticks the pointy part at the center of her back, threatening her to move. 

Her throat hurts and she feels herself becoming light headed, but she does not move. If the move would kill then she would move, but no, Cell knows that she would make a move that would kill her and does not stick that pointy pun anywhere that would kill her. He just points it in the lower left corner of her spine. She does not move because she does not want to become paralyzed. His tail is in a position to do that if she moves awkwardly and she does not want to be crippled the rest of her life.

Her skin begins to have faint sparks underneath them and he releases the hold he has of her. He does not want her circuits to burst from the pressure, not before he has his way that is. 

She gulps in the air, as he releases her throat. Jero had made them so that they could hold their breaths for almost 24 hours, but her circuits had suffered from the point he had been holding on her throat. Her trachea had been blocked and the pain has been hard to bear. 

He looks her over once again and grabs a hold of the shirt that she had taken from Goku's house. She had actually liked that shirt and wanted to complain to him about the careless way in which he was handing it. 

He looks her in the face and smiles at her, this is going to show you 18, how you were meant to be apart of me, no matter how I make you apart of me. I could not make your brother apart of me this way because that would have been disgusting, but you will be the one who enjoys this way, at least you will not die. 

She looks at him shaken by his words. How could he be so revolting as to say those words? Why should she be happy about what he is about to do to her? Why can she not be dead? She has not time to reflect on these questions as his tail comes around to the front of her chest. 

Cell points his tail end at the top of her chest, leading 18 to think that he is going to kill her instead of raping her, yet, she has been mislead. He takes his tail point and brings it down on her shirt. Tearing it down the middle. He moves his tail quickly across the upper part of her body, even though she does not feel or hear a single tear across her shirt. 3 seconds later, her shirt falls off, leaving her in her bra. Her bra does not fit correctly, being that she borrowed and of Goku's wife's bra, since hers had been scorched. Goku's wife's bra is too small and makes her breast look like they will pop out. 

Satisfied with his disposal of the shirt, Cell looks over to see if 16 is awake yet, so that he can witness this too. To Cell's disappointment, 16 is still knocked out, and is not aware of what is going on. Cell wants him to witness this, so dropping 18 to the ground, he commands her to go and fix 16, to go and make him conscience. 

Snarling but relieved that she has been let go of by Cell, 18 goes to 16. 

18's POV

I tried calling him, but he still will not wake up. Fix his circuitry that green bastard tells me. So I look at the hole in 16's stomach and put my hand there. I begin to put together some of his wires. I melt a green wire together with a beige one and hope that this will wake him up. It works, to my disappointment. I get up from my crouched position, to see his eyes following me up. 

He blushes as he relies that I do not have a shirt on, and he looks away. I assure him that it is okay that he looks at me; then I hug him. 

16's POV 

She is hugging, me as if seeking comfort from. I move my arms and am about to hug her back when suddenly she is gone, I look around to see her struggling in the air with Cell holding her. 

How could I have let my guard down like that? I let he get taken away again. Watch, Cell calls to me. I look up to see him take her bra off. He slowly begins to descend to the ground. She is desperately trying to cover herself, but he pulls her arms behind her back. 

She how I will degrade her before you he says to me. Look at her breast, he demands me. I only look in her eyes and I see her embarrassment, so I look away. If you do not look at me he says I will kill her. But then she yells, do not look, let him kill me. I would rather die than go through this. 

Never mind, Cell tells me. It does not matter if you look at her or not, I will do what I am here to do anyway. 

I close my eyes and begin to slowly, but hurriedly gather my energy. 

Cell throws 18 on the ground. Moving his tail in that fast way again, he glides his tail across her pants this time. Her pants fall away revealing her underway, but other than that leaving her naked. Not satisfied until she is completely naked, Cell raises a burning ki that melts away her clothes. 

Cell, not needing to take off any clothes, begins to growl. A new member between his legs pops up, something that was not there before. 

Looking over at 16, Cell notices that he is not looking and calls out to him. Teasing him and making lewd comments about 18. never noticing that 16's ki is rising. 

Cell thinking something over in his mind looks down at 18. Whipping his tail around faster than the eye can see, he impales it in her left breast. Her cry of pain is excruciatingly painful to the ears, but more painful to the heart. 

You can hear the pain and the agony and the cry of death in it. The 2 would have noticed 16 flinch if they had been pay attention. 

18's POV

The pain . . . ! Ghuuu!!! (2) I wish. . . I wish. . . I wish. . . someone would kill me. 

16's POV

How could he? HOW COULD HE??!!

Cell's POV

The power, * The Power*. It is exhilarating. What is that foolish android screaming about? No matter, I will keep her around. She screams rather enticingly.

18's POV

I am not supposed to cry am I? No, androids do not have tears come out of their eyes. 

16 is slowly rising, having built enough power to do what he has to do. He reaches in his stomach and pulls out a small box. Rising ki in his hand he puts it in the box. Running down his face while he is doing this, is what humans would call tears. 16 does not call it that, he calls it circuit fluid. He wipes it away with his hands.

Cell has taken his tail out of 18's breast. It is not shrunken like Piccolo's arm was, no it looks not different, but 18's face looks different. She is pale and she has a look of shock on her face. She is blinking, but doing nothing else to her body. 

Cell bends down and presses his member at the entrance of 18's hole. (2) Laughing at her expression he looks at her and trying to be funny, asks her any last request. She looks him square in the eye and though shaken, asks him to write her a postcard from hell. 

Cell furious at her insolence gets ready to impale her when he feels a hole in his back. Rolling off 18, he feels something get put in that hole. He feels the hole get melted together, and he tries to get up; however he is kicked to the ground. He blows another hole in his stomach, trying to get the box out. He knew immediately what it was. 

By blowing the hole in his stomach, Cell blew up the little box, causing him to blow up. Every last nucleus of every cell in his body is torched. 

18 and 16 watch him scream as he is blown away. 16 protects 18 with his body, not wanting her to suffer anymore pain. 

16 looks at 18. he wants to tell her how much he cares and how much he wanted to help sooner. But instead he says:

"Did I tell you how much I enjoyed being with you?"

"No." she says weakly. 

"The time, it was how you say cool." And 16 breathing his last words collapses against 18. His chip had been burned during the explosion and he could not live with it gone. 

"NOOOOO, no. . . no . . . no . . ." 18 begins to cry. Everyone gone, her brother and the man she had fell in love with in a very short time. 

"Yes 16, I had an *it was how you say cool time* too." She replies to his broken body in between her gasping rasps of pain, hurt and fear.

Well, minna, how was it? I had had thought of 16 and 18 from the first time that I saw them together, so I hope that you faithful Kuririn and Trunks who pair 18 with them are not mad with me, and if you are, SO. 

I have changed my mind minna, I do not think that I will finish Vegitasai Angels, I am not into the fic as much as I thought I would be. Let me know what you think of it and maybe I will finish Vegitasai Angels. 

Um, I do not know if there will be a sequel to this fic, it all depends on how many reviews I get, and what everyone says. 

These are the notes for the 1 and 2 I typed in the story:

(1) I did not know what to call it, because I do not usually write lemons this far the explain in detail what happens. If you have some suggestions that I could use to think of a better name, then email it to me. 

(2) The Ghuuu sound that she makes, I do not know if you all know what it sound like. If you try to growl like Vegita and in the middle of growling you sorta change it to a sob mixed with a growl, you should get it. 

Kudos, to those who review. Ja. 


End file.
